Harry bakes a cake
by Aleksast
Summary: Una estúpida apuesta. Muy estúpida, y ahora se encuentra haciendo un pastel para Draco Malfoy. Lo que pasaría después, por Merlín, lo iba a marcar de por vida. Estúpido Ron Weasley, y ¿Estúpido Blaise Zabini? ONE Shot


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece en lo absoluto, únicamente escribo esta historia para entretener al público lector. Ni Warner Bros, ni JK Rowling son objeto de vulneración de derechos de copyright de manera intencionada.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic participa en el mini-reto "Abecedario" de la Casa Slytherin del foro "Las cuatro casas"

 _ **Aleksast presenta**_

" _Harry bakes a cake"_

One Shot

Debía admitirlo, esto que hacía era vergonzoso hasta para él. ¿Cocinar un pastel? ¿Quien era, tía Petunia? ¿Hacerle un pastel a Draco Malfoy? Todo comenzó por una extraña apuesta con Ron para ver en cuanto tiempo Hermione dejaba de hablar con Viktor Krum, una apuesta muy estúpida, él mismo se reprendía mentalmente cada vez que recordaba ese apretón de manos que forzaba a cumplir con su palabra.

 _Tonto gigantón de Durmstang_.

¿Y por qué el pastel? Sencillo, ese día antes de la apuesta Pansy Parkinson con su cuarteto de chicas odiosas -entiéndase las hermanas Carrow, Astoria Greengrass y Milicent Bulstrode- habían parloteado largo y tendido de que estaba por cumplir los quince en junio próximo, y que Slytherin tendría una celebración un mes antes de tal fecha en su honor, es decir, al día siguiente. Sí señor, un condenado pastel de cumpleaños. Harry detestaba esto, sólo las calientes tazas de café especial reserva de elfos lo ayudaban a mantenerse despierto, menos de cinco horas para terminarlo.

Menos mal que Dobby pululaba por las cocinas y le daba subrepticiamente los ingredientes e instrucciones para tal encomienda, que si no, Harry jamás hubiese sido capaz de lograr algo decente. Aún así, Dobby dejaba que Harry cometiera algunos errores y aprendiera por sí mismo, de otra forma el joven mago no aprendería nada absolutamente ni un ápice de pastelería, repostería, o como se le dijera a ese arte. Ron le había contado a todo mundo en Gryffindor acerca de la apuesta que Harry estaba pagando, hablando acerca del castigo para el perdedor, no de lo que consistía la apuesta en sí, tonto era pero no tanto, so pena de ser cruciado por la chica comelibros.

Y volvemos a este punto, el pastel listo, decorado y todo, y Harry todavía pensando en que tenía que estar alerta para la última prueba del torneo y queriendo tomar un giratiempo para evitar este enorme y distractor asunto. Le puso las velitas de material especial para que el fuego fuera verde esmeralda, y justo cuando andaba dando los primeros pasos con el pastel en las manos, sosteniéndolo de la base de madera cubierta de aluminio, Dobby apareció y abrió la boca amagando aclarar un punto importante respecto del pastel, pero al ver lo fastidiado que estaba Harry prefirió darle ánimos y felicitarlo por lograr hacer un pastel comestible, de buena apariencia y sobre todo, tener el valor de ir directamente hacia la sala común de los archirrivales para darle el pastel a su muy detestado rival.

Y ahí iba, con pasos calculados y tratando de serenarse para no tener algún accidente por distraído, bajando las escaleras mientras algunos estudiantes de corbata plata y esmeralda lo veían asombrados, o asqueados, o temerosos. Justo en la entrada se encontraba con el enorme impedimento de no poder abrir por no conocer la contraseña, cerca de ahí entonces se cruzó con una rubia que respondía al nombre de Daphne Greengrass, al verlo afligido y desesperado, abrió la puerta para él diciendo la contraseña "Arpa Vigía".

 _Pasos seguros y mirada al frente_ , se repetía Harry como órdenes para terminar este martirio y no sentirse oprimido ante las miradas de los demás. Y ahí estaba ese infeliz, podía ver claramente cómo su risa se acabó para convertir su sonrisa en una mueca de sorpresa, sí, con la bocota abierta, descolocado.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Draco– masculló Potter, mirando hacia otra parte, esa mirada atenta, esas pupilas platinadas dirigidas a él le dieron cierto escalofrío y para no hacer un papelón, dejó el pastel en la mesa de café, bajita y al centro de los sillones de la sala común.

Draco se levantó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, y aplaudió lentamente, sí, como cuando te burlas de alguien que acaba de hacer la estupidez del año digna de inmortalizarse en una foto mágica. –Bravo Potter, no sé quién te dijo que hoy era mi cumpleaños– dirigió su mirada hacia Pansy, y si esa mirada fuese un proyectil, la hubiese matado al instante. –. No sé por qué entras a mi casa sin pedir permiso, y encima me traes un pastel de cumpleaños. Hay que tener agallas para hacerlo, vaya, San Potter ha probado no ser un gallina o ser demasiado idiota como para venir a la casa rival, pero el pastel... sólo te faltó decir "Feliz cumpleaños cariño" y te estaría partiendo la cara en este momento– le espetó enfurecido, luego tomó un poco del pastel y se lo dio a Goyle –¿Sabes en qué fallaste, Potter? Detesto el chocolate, y me has hecho un condenado pastel de doble chocolate.

–¿Cómo demonios piensas que iba a saberlo, Malfoy?– gritó ya con su paciencia hecha trizas –Sólo estoy pagando una maldita apuesta, la cual, adivinaste, implica que te diga "cariño" ¿No estás complacido, "cariño"? ¡Métete el pastel por donde te quepa, infeliz!– con esto todo mundo calló, Potter estaba hasta la coronilla y no iba a aguantarle que encima de hacer esto que, en definitiva, no quería hacer, Draco empezara a montarle un numerito de reproches.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, avanzó hacia él y lo tomó del cuello con fuerza, como queriéndolo asfixiar y ante la cercanía de Draco, Harry se quedó en shock sin hacer nada, sólo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos –Mi maldito elfo te ayudó a cocinarlo ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarle, Potter tonto?– el agarre se hizo más fuerte y esta vez el chico de gafas comenzaba a boquear por la falta de aire, entonces Draco sonrió y le arrebató sin más un beso en la boca para luego lanzarlo hacia la puerta.

Espera. ¿Un beso? Harry pasmado corrió a ponerse a salvo, directamente a su cama, pero luego desechó la idea y fue inmediatamente a los baños de chicos a lavarse la boca con cloro, aromatizante, detergente, blanqueador, hasta con la pastilla de deodorizante de baño que encontró intacta en algún gabinete.

Mientras tanto en Slytherin Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe y Malfoy repartían obliviates a mansalva, más valía que nadie recordara tan bochornoso suceso. Los dos obesos colegas fueron los penúltimos en ser hechizados, después Zabini y Malfoy, apuntándose con las varitas, se miraban uno al otro, tentados a encantarse de igual forma.

–Me la debes, maldito Blaise, dar mi primer beso a Potter es algo que quiero olvidar, y todo por tu estúpida apuesta de adivinar en qué etapa del torneo matarían al maldito Potty, todo por tu estúpida apuesta... si no fueras mi mejor amigo te lo juro por mi padre y mi familia que te mataría en este momento.

–Ya, pero no puedo prometer no volver a hacer este tipo de apuestas si lo olvido ¿recuerdas?– la mirada de Blaise, juraría Draco, estaba llena de mofa y miedo a la vez.

–Cierra la boca. ¡Obliviate!– lanzó Draco

–¡Obliviate!– atacó también el moreno.

Más tarde, casi al mediodía, Harry estaba moliendo a puños a Ron, estaba tan malditamente furioso que juraría que el instinto asesino Black se le había despertado, vamos que su aspecto de ira igualaba al de su familiar Bellatrix, o lo superaba.

Hermione llegaba a separarlos rápidamente, casi se lleva un golpe de Harry pero lo detuvo con una mano para luego besarlo intensamente, con inexperiencia claro está, pero con toda la intención de calmar a la bestia que estaba hecho el chico. Ya más repuesto, y claro, sorprendido por el arrebato de su mejor amiga, pudo hablar sin intentar asestar otro puño al cuerpo del pelirrojo que estaba adolorido, asustado, pero se seguía burlando por dentro de la desventura del niño que vivió.

–Luego me explicas qué acabas de hacer, pero déjame acabar con este idiota que se dice mi mejor amigo– dijo amagando volver a la carga.

–¡Harry!– le reprendió Hermione –¿Qué tan malo pudo ser lo que hizo Ron? –preguntó, desconcertada totalmente por esa respuesta.

–El muy idiota apostó conmigo en algo, perdí y me obligó a cocinar un estúpido pastel para Draco, a llevárselo y a decirle "Aquí tienes, cariño"– Potter se puso rojo como tomate, no por pena, sino por la cólera que lo invadía, bueno, eso argumentaría él –¿¡Te imaginas la vergüenza que pasé!?

–¡Harry James Potter! ¡No me grites!– lo regañó ella dándole un golpe en la frente –¿Y luego?

–Después de que Draco se burlara de mí, me dijera que no le gustaba el chocolate, y casi estuviese a punto de estrangularme, el muy... imbécil... me besó– Harry bajó la mirada, limpiandose la lengua con la mano esperando sacar los últimos gérmenes malfoyescos de su cavidad bucal.

–¡¿Qué hizo qué?!– gritó enérgicamente Hermione, como si el hecho le disgustara, cosa que era cierta, no le caía en gracia que Draco y Harry se hubiesen besado, aunque Harry no hiciera nada en el acto.

–¡No me grites, me aturdes!– contestó el chico llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Sí, el muy idiota se atrevió a besarme mientras me estaba ahogando, fue lo peor que me ha pasado, peor que cuando Tom Ryddle casi me mata, creo que peor a ser asesinado o torturado por Voldemort.

–Ron maldito, mañana me encargaré de ti– sentenció ella dándole un golpe justo en la entrepierna que lo hizo aullar de dolor –lo siento Harry, aunque suena gracioso, no lo es... es como si viniera a besarme Pansy ¿te imaginas lo asqueroso que sería? Puaj...

–Eh, te recuerdo que sí lo imagino– le respondió Harry, con una mueca de disgusto –¿Te digo qué es lo peor de todo esto?

–¿Hay más?– cuestionó ella, incrédula –No me digas que ese idiota abusó de ti porque como le vea lo voy a cocer en una caldera hirviendo.

–No... peor. Creo que eso me gustó.

Y Hermione, escuchando eso, se desmayó al instante.

–¿Hermione? ¿Hermione? Oh mierda– se dijo, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, sin que nadie más estuviese cerca, gritó enloquecido, rogando, suplicando, implorando a pecho abierto –Voldemort ¡Ven por mí! ¡Mátame, que acabo de decirle a la chica que siempre me ha gustado que me enamoré de un idiota!

Harry no lo sabía, pero Hermione se había desvanecido porque ahora su rival era su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué Voldemort no la mataba a ella también? Dos por uno, como una rebaja... Más tarde cierto Hufflepuff se iba a dormir pensando en la juvenil e inocente carita de Potter, joder, que le había gustado desde que todo el mundo se mofaba de él. No sabía que éste andaba arrastrando la cobija por el oxigenado de Malfoy, ni tampoco, que sus horas en este mundo estaban contadas. ¡El precio de la bondad, virtud y belleza éterea!

 **FIN**


End file.
